1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molding package assemblies and molding materials, and, more particularly, to an anti-warping molding material and a molding package assembly using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electronic packaging, a molding process and a wafer thinning process are required after a chip on wafer (CoW) assembly.
Some factors such as chip height uniformity, chip distribution uniformity, hardness, rigidity, coefficient of thermal expansion and glass transition temperature of the molding material and chips, warpage of the wafer and warping uniformity influence the product yield.
It has been found that serious warping easily occurs to a molding package after a molding process and consequently vacuum suction cannot be effectively performed by a grinding machine during a subsequent grinding process. Even if vacuum suction can be performed by the grinding machine during the grinding process, edges of the wafer are easily exposed from the molding material after the grinding process. Therefore, during the thinning process, slight warping or chip distribution may adversely affect the thinning uniformity. Moreover, warping may reduce the product reliability.
Therefore, how to overcome the above-described drawbacks has become critical.